1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for defining an end point of the vibrating portion of the strings of a stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many present day guitars and similar stringed instruments are equipped with a tremolo. The musician, by manual manipulation of the tremolo, can control the pitch of the instrument. However, difficulties have been encountered in the past in controlling the pitch of the strings both during and after tremolo operation.
By actuating a tremolo lever, the strings of a guitar slide over the bridge and nut of the guitar. When the tremolo lever is released, the strings slide back toward their original positions. However, due to friction, the strings do not completely return to their original positions relative to the bridge and nut.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device for allowing the strings to return to their original position relative to the bridge and nut after the tremelo has been actuated and released.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for allowing the strings to return to their original position which exhibits low friction.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.